


climbing roofs with the crown prince of Russia

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: The Crown's Game - Evelyn Skye
Genre: Climbing Buildings, M/M, Probably ooc, Russia, Sunrises, did anyone else read this book, forgive my russian, i havent finished crowns fate dont tar and feather me, its just copied from the book, nikolai isnt a lying bitch about magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: Nikolai and Pasha climbing the library yeetau: aizhana doesnt exist, theyre not half brothers (i dont support incest chiill), pasha knows about nikolai's magic





	climbing roofs with the crown prince of Russia

**Author's Note:**

> again, theyre not half brothers

“Pasha,” Nikolai sighed.

“Whaaaaat?” Pasha moaned.

“Honestly? It’s a terrible idea. We could get caught. Your mother and father would murder you,” Nikolai said.

“Only  _ if  _ we get caught. Which we won’t,” Pasha replied.

“Get caught doing  _ what _ ?” The innkeeper, who had arrived at the table with a refill of ale, grumbled. Pasha put on his ‘Tsarevich of Russia’ smile. “Nothing, nothing at all. Thank you for the refill.” The innkeeper eyed them warily, then left without another word. 

“When your parents make Yuliana ruler, don’t blame me. This is stupid, and we could get caught, and, not to mention, it’s relatively dangerous.” Nikolai  leaned closer to Pasha, trying to stare him down. It wasn’t like Nikolai to to get caught up on right and wrong (‘wrong’ was how he and Pasha had met) or danger, but Pasha probably didn’t even know the definition of bad idea. So Nikolai had to be the moral compass. Pasha just brightly smiled at him, and Nikolai gave up on protesting. “Let’s go.” He grabbed his coat, and placed an enchantment on it so he wouldn’t be cold, then lightly brushed Pasha with his fingers to transfer enchantment to him. It was very important that the future Tsar didn’t get frostbite. It was more important that Pasha didn’t spend the entire time complaining he was cold. They left the warm, loud bar into the frigid Russian winter. Standing outside the bar, they went over the plan one last time.

“So you’ll make us invisible. I’ll lead the way. If we fall,” Pasha made a serious face. “We die.”

“And you come up with yet another reason this is a horrible idea,” Nikolai muttered. “Yes. We die, and that would cause a whole lot of problems. So, if you are still planning on carrying through with this, do actually try.  “I am. It would a horrible day when Yuliana becomes Tsarina,” Pasha said.

“Fine, let’s go.” Keeping to the shadows, Pasha and Nikolai walked through the streets of Moscow. They soon arrived at the library, one of the tallest buildings in Moscow. It was a square square building, and some of the bricks protruded farther out than the rest, making it an easy climb. And they would climb it together, then enjoy the freedom of being so high above the real world. Nikolai could think of a thousand things that could go wrong. He or Pasha could fall, someone could see them, they wouldn’t be able to get down, one would get scared, the list goes on. He didn’t want Pasha to get hurt, obviously, but he would do anything for him, and if climbing libraries at 2:00 in the morning was what made him happy, that was fine, as long as he was safe. And as long as they never ever did it again.  

“Alright.” Pasha said, rubbing his hands together. “You’ll go first. I’ll come after.”

Biting back a protest, Nikolai approached the building. He took a breath in, then grabbed the bricks, and started to climb.

_____

By the time they both reached the top, it was an hour later,and they were sweating hard. They perched on the edge of the roof, taking in the gold sunrise. It glittered behind brick buildings, consuming everything in its path. Soon the entire city would be bathed in light, but in this magical moment between night and day, where the few workers preparing themselves for day looked like toy soldiers from atop the library, there was no time. There was just Nikolai and Pasha, indefinitely. There was no Pasha becoming Tsar of Russia, not Nikolai eventually leaving whatever that girls name’s house and having to scavenge on the streets. After a while, Pahsa hesitantly rested his head against Nikolai’s shoulder. Nikolai, relatively surprised, slowly wrapped his arm around Pasha’s waist. The sun had completely risen, framing the boys like a perfect silhouette against the sudden movement of the city, still in that indefinite, timeless place.


End file.
